


A Quick Study

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Het, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor teaches Amy a few things. Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Study

It was embarrassing, really. Amy Pond, sexually liberated woman - the woman who gave Rory Williams the first of many hand jobs at fifteen and the third of innumerable blowjobs at sixteen - was complete and utter rubbish at wanking herself. She didn't know why. She'd tried the special vibrators, the shower heads, the weird positions that resulted in pulled muscles in her back, but nothing doing. On the occasions when she was in dire need of a bit of pressure relieved, she would phone up Rory, and the two of them would fuck on her big brass bed until Rory would make jokes about the ceiling caving in downstairs. Amy didn't mind, of course. Even if Rory couldn't come to see her at the drop of a hat (or a pair of knickers), there would be eventual sexy fun times (as Amy had jokingly dubbed them one lazy Sunday afternoon), and Amy could happily live with that.

However, the disadvantage of living on the TARDIS was that she could not, in fact, call up Rory at the drop of a hat, because, strictly speaking, he didn't know that she was gone. Also, it would be awkward to ask the Doctor to take her home just so she could have some sex before going back to gallivanting around the universe. The Doctor's naiveté suited his baby face, so her hints have been getting her absolutely nowhere. She didn't know what it was - all the adrenaline from running away from certain death (or imprisonment and then death, or some variations of that theme), traveling with her Raggedy Doctor, or the blaze of youthful hormones - but she couldn't remember being this desperate for a shag since she was sixteen and so desperate for a shag that she had let Jeff stick his hand down her knickers when she and Rory were having a spat.

So, on one… well, it couldn't properly be called a night, since there wasn't any time in the TARDIS, but it was when Amy went to bed and the Doctor went from too-fuckin'-fast to breakneck speed, pottering around the TARDIS doing whatever it was he did. It meant that Amy had plenty of time to herself, lying sprawled out on her huge bed, belly down, with her hand between her legs, grinding against the palm of her hand. She was so bloody frustrated (and she wished she knew _why_, because she'd been walking down the street of that huge city and suddenly her knickers were so sticky that she was amazed she hadn't leaked through to her skirt) she hadn't even changed out of her clothes, just kicked her trainers and tights off and lay on the bed. She'd have a shower when she was done with all of this, but right now she just wanted to feel the loose, laziness in her veins. She never got a flash-bang orgasm when she was masturbating, but she got the nice relief of pressure that made it easier to sleep. The only problem was, it took forever to bring it about, and she usually didn't have the patience. But it had been a while, and she hated the feeling of sticky knickers, and what was the point of changing them when she would get the next pair sticky as well? With that thought in mind, she lay down on her bed, getting in the proper frame of mind.

_Should've had a shower_, she was thinking as she slowly rocked her hips into her hand, feeling the beginning of the slow burn. But it couldn't be helped, and if she stopped now, it would just result in more crankiness, and from her experiences, she could only really get herself off if she was on her belly. With a sigh and a groan, she began to roll her hips faster, increasing the stimulation of her clit and feeling the sparks of arousal wash over her. She was getting there, slowly, but still slowly climbing that hill.

"Amy, you'll never _believe_ what I've found!" The Doctor burst into Amy's room, practically bouncing with excitement. "There's a meteor storm in the Cat's Eye nebula and I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" He stopped in his tracks, staring at Amy, who was rolling onto her back and glaring at him.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Though Amy had yanked her hand out of her knickers, she could see the Doctor's nose twitch, no doubt smelling her arousal. Well, it was his own bloody fault for not knocking.

"You were wanking, weren't you?" He was smirking ever so slightly. "I'm right, don't deny it." He crossed his arms, leaning against Amy's doorway. "Well? Get on with it. We can't go see until you're done."

"… what?" Amy gaped at him, then sat up, glaring at him. "I am _not_ wanking in front of you! We're in a time machine, can't we just go back in time to see whatever it is anyway?" She was embarrassed at the Doctor catching her wanking, she was horny, and that tended to leave her irritable, which, in turn, made her snappish.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Humans and your hang ups. You're not even doing it right," he said, taking on his familiar "teacher" voice.

"...what?" Amy was still flushing, a combination of arousal and embarrassment.

"You sound like a broken record," the Doctor said, and walked into the room. "You're not stuck in a time loop, are you? No, you're not, otherwise the TARDIS would be reacting." The Doctor sat down on the bed next to her. "So why are you repeating yourself?"

"You don't… how would you know how? How would you know if I know how to…." Amy shook her head in an effort to clear it, looking at the Doctor. He was taking his jacket off, draping it over the chair that was next to her bed. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"It's very clear from your posture and the way you smell and lots of other things that are very obvious to anyone with proper Time Lord sensibilities that you still haven't climaxed, which means you'll not be able to concentrate on the meteor storm, which means I'll have wasted something lovely, and I hate doing that." He moved to sit further along the bed, until his back was against Amy's pillows, his legs wide open. He gestured for her to sit between them.

Amy gaped at him. Maybe arousal was making her slightly stupid. Or liable to hallucinations. "What?"

The Doctor sighed, unbuttoning his cuffs and beginning to roll them up to his elbows. It was his "why do I put up with stupid humans?" sigh, the one that sometimes made Amy want to slap him. "You're not doing it properly. I'll show you how to." He beckoned for her to sit between his legs again.

Amy crossed her arms under her breasts and gave him a Look. "How, exactly, will you "show me how" to wank? Unless you've got parts I don't know about, which I doubt, considering the fact that I've walked in on you taking a piss at least twice." Rather featured heavily in her fantasies, actually. Not the pissing part, god no, she left that kinky stuff to the folders Jeff thought were secret on his laptop. But the sight of the Doctor's cock, and his embarrassed annoyance…. The mere memory sent another thrill through her, threading between her vertebrae and making the muscles in her stomach clench.

It was the Doctor's turn to give Amy a Look. "I'm nine hundred and seven years old," he said slowly, as if he was talking to someone who was slightly dim. "I know a lot of things, because I am very clever." He gave her what he probably thought of as a "come hither" look, but in reality made him look like he had something in his eye.

Amy sighed, squirming a bit. "Will this make things… weird?" she asked, biting her lip a bit nervously. She didn't want anything long term, but she would have felt more comfortable if she had initiated it. It was also weird, the way the Doctor was so businesslike about the whole thing.

"Why would it?" The Doctor looked genuinely puzzled. "It won't be any weirder than when I taught you how to drive that hover-bike or that Venusian jujitsu chop." He smiled cheerfully, cracking his knuckles. "Come along, Pond." He was smirking, no doubt amused by his double entendre.

Amy moved to biting her thumbnail, still thinking. Well… he was the Doctor. She trusted him, with her life, with her soul, with everything. And she would be lying if this hadn't been featured in a few dreams. It couldn't hurt to learn how to "properly" wank, right? Like the girls in the videos Jeff was so fond of. With a mental shrug, she shifted so that she was facing him, beginning to spread her legs open.

"No, that won't work." He put his hands on her shoulders and made an attempt at turning her around. "Lean back against me."

"But how can you show me that way?" She did as he asked anyway, liking the way her body fit against his, her temple in line with his jaw.

"Hands," the Doctor said, holding his own out, palms up. "And you'll see, Pond."

Amy put her hands in his, palms up as well. She didn't feel anything poking her tailbone, and she wasn't sure if she felt relieved or annoyed. "Alright. Now what?"

"Lets see…." The Doctor put his chin on her shoulder, looking down at their hands together. His own hands were much bigger than hers, easily dwarfing them. He squeezed her fingers, gently, and pressed one of his regular chaste kisses to her cheek. "Now, lets see… do you want to take your clothes off? No, it would be simplest if we kept them on." He brought his hands (and, by extension, hers) to rest on her belly, gently petting the green material of her sweater. "You look pretty today," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Thank you?" Amy tried to make herself relax, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing any shoes. She hadn't heard the "thunk" of them falling off of the bed. Maybe he'd been padding around the TARDIS barefoot? "So… now what?"

"Well…." She could feel his thinking face against her cheek, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, seeing him staring down her body. "What do you know how to do?"

"Well, um…." Amy flushed, unsure how to answer the question. "All the standard stuff?"

"Well, obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be here." The Doctor brought their hands up to hover right over her breasts. "I'll show you how to do something, and you'll tell me if you know how to do it, alright?"

"Alright," Amy said, her voice a bit choked off. She could feel the combined warmth of their bodies even through the baggy fabric of her sweater.

"So…," the Doctor said, sounding more like he was trying to fill the silence, "we'll start with the top, hm?" He pressed her hands down, until they were curved around her breasts. True, she was the one holding them, but his hands were so big that they spilled over, and his fingertips were pressed against the very top of her breast. "Massaging is a fairly popular form of stimulation, although the amount of pressure is up to you." He opened and closed his hand, massaging her breast with both of their hands, and she felt a slow warmth flood her belly, then start to flow through the rest of her body. "Stimulating the nipples also helps."

Amy giggled. She couldn't help it. He sounded the way he did when he was giving her one of his ridiculously long lectures on the history of some planet, expounding on the architecture. Not sitting there with a surrogate handful of Amy's tits in his hands. Her hands, technically, but his hands by proxy.

"Of course, this would be easier if I could _find_ them…." The Doctor reached under her sweater, sliding their hands along the smooth curve of Amy's belly, the fabric of his shirtsleeve making her shiver the tiniest bit. The shirt stayed down, and it was weirdly erotic, seeing the lumps of their hands under her sweater and glimpses of her bare belly, feeling their combined hands on her skin but not actually seeing it…. She shivered, pressing her legs together.

"They're where they're supposed to be," Amy said, her voice a bit rough. She felt what might have been a lump against her, but was that him or his screwdriver? She bit back a moan as he closed her fingers around her left nipple, using his own fingers to twist hers.

"Any particular reason you're not wearing a bra, Pond?" The Doctor's voice was as bland as if he was asking her what kind of jam she would want on her toast, even as his fingers tightened around hers, making her pinch her nipple a bit harder. He smiled when she moaned, squirming under him as the heat radiated down between her legs, throbbing out a frantic Morse code message.

"Because… I don't want to," Amy said, and she was shocked to realize she was panting, starting to overheat in her sweater, feeling the sweat beginning to drip down her back. She would have taken it off, except then she would have been bare breasted, and it seemed a bit embarrassing. In truth, she liked going about wearing a sweater without a shirt on. It gave her an excuse not to wear a bra, since the sweater was so baggy, and the soft fleece felt simply _amazing_ against her breasts, particularly her nipples.

"Good enough reason," the Doctor said, and moved his hands back to hers, so that his palm was pressed against the back of hers, his fingertips tracing light patterns over her breasts while she twisted and tugged on her nipples. "Do you want to continue here, or do you think you have the hang of it?"

"I… I think I have the hang of it," Amy said, her voice thick.

"The key," the Doctor said, slowly moving their hands down, guiding Amy's fingers to trace along her belly with her fingernails by touch alone, "is to get yourself as aroused as possible. So that whatever you do, it feels amazing. You just need to find out what does it for you." He pressed an affectionate kiss to her ear, and Amy winced and shivered at the same time. "It helps to find all of your erogenous zones, the ones you can stimulate yourself. Although the ones that can get stimulated by others are always good to know, too." He pressed a slightly wetter than usual kiss to the soft skin right behind her ear, and was rewarded with a whimper. "Still, this is a lesson on masturbation."

Amy shivered again, as the Doctor guided her fingernails along her belly and sides, his own fingertips leaving paths of goosebumps behind them. She wasn't sure why she was being so… mellow about all of this, but it felt almost too natural, sitting like this, the Doctor's big hands on top of hers, his long, bony legs alongside each of hers, warm and slightly itchy in their wool trousers. Maybe it was just the arousal talking, like the time she agreed with Rory that yes, the next time they played Doctor, he would get to examine her instead of her examining him. Being horny tended to drain her higher brain functions.

"You should explore yourself more, when you're alone," the Doctor said, and Amy could feel the beat of his hearts against her back, feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and the heat of his breath against her skin. "Find out where your special places are." Their hands were out from under her sweater now, gently stroking the waistband of her skirt.

"Didn't you touch them already?" She squirmed as her fingers (and, by extension, the Doctor's), stroked the little hairs under her navel.

"I mean the unexpected special places, like the back of the knee, the inside of the elbow, under the jaw." He nuzzled under her jaw with his long nose to demonstrate, and it did feel nice, although not the earth shattering kind of nice she tended to associate with aforementioned "special places". His breath on her ear, however, was making her feel seriously wriggly.

"Alright," Amy said, her voice a bit breathless. "Random places, right." She sat up a bit straighter, pulling the Doctor's hands towards her lower belly. "Now how about some not so random places?" She squirmed against him meaningfully, hoping to feel the thing against her backside twitch or hear the Doctor moan.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, bringing their hands down (and leaning forward), until they were pressed on top of her bare knees. "You humans. Always so impatient." He pressed a chaste, affectionate kiss against her temple even as their fingertips traced patterns on the inside of her thigh.

Amy snorted, shifting against him the tiniest bit. Wherever their fingers brushed left a path of warmth that went straight between her legs, to beat into her clit with her heartbeat. "Says mister "I can't wait for Amy to have a good wank to go see something even though I live in a bloody time machine"," she said.

"You weren't even having a good wank, so your argument is invalid." The Doctor pushed her hands under her skirt, pushing it up so they could both see Amy's white cotton knickers. She blushed a little - nothing really sexy about boring white cotton, although the wet spot was the tiniest bit sexy. "Do you think you're ready for the next bit?" Their fingers stroked gently at the front of her knickers, feeling the springy hair and the thick moisture.

"It's fairly obvious that I am," Amy said, gaping her legs open, her toes catching hold of his trouser leg and tugging it.

The Doctor snorted again and stroked their fingers along her slit through her knickers. "See, you're all nice and wet," he said, and his voice was the tiniest bit rough. "Properly lubricated." He found her clit and pressed her fingertip against it, rotating their fingers.

Amy yelped and whined in the back of her throat, her toes curling and yanking at his trousers as her hips rocked gently against their hands.

"Yes, right there," the Doctor crooned. One of his hands was pressed up against her thigh, holding her hand to her thigh, and the other was still stroking her, ever so delicately. "That's your clitoris, Pond. Most nerve pleasurable nerve endings in the whole of the female body." He lifted his hand up, and, by extension, hers, and placed them under her rucked up skirt, over the waistband of her knickers.

"I know," Amy said, her voice shaking as their fingers wormed under her waistband, into her knickers. She watched avidly, biting her lip hard enough that it would start bleeding soon, if she wasn't careful.

The Doctor stroked his fingers, and, by extension, her fingers, across the springy, rough hair between her legs, sliding gently along her slit to press against her clit. "Now Pond," he said, and his voice sounded the tiniest bit breathless, which made Amy feel a bit triumphant, "would you prefer penetration or clitoral stimulation?"

"Um…." Amy swallowed, her throat clicking and her mouth dry. "I suppose… clitoral stimulation." The thought of both of their fingers inside of her seemed a bit… painful.

"Right," the Doctor said, and pressed both of their fingertips against her clit, rubbing it in a slow, easy rhythm. He brought their other hands back under her shirt, back up to her breast. "The best way to bring about an orgasm is to stimulate multiple nerve endings." To demonstrate, he closed their fingers around her nipple and twisted it, hard enough that Amy cried out.

Amy's toes curled and her fingers worked faster as she felt the curl of heat in her belly, slowly unfolding, flowing under her skin like water. She kept biting her lip, kept shaking, until the Doctor pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Stop suppressing yourself," he said. "You need to make noises, keep your breathing up." He pressed down on her breast with both of their hands, where she could feel her heart beating. "Don't be embarrassed. I've seen you covered in whale sick."

Amy whimpered, then moaned, nice and loud. She was panting like a bellows, jerking her hips against their fingers, while her fingers made slippery work of her clit, sending shockwaves through her whole body. "D-D-Doctor…." Her head tilted back, thudding against his shoulder, and her back arched as she came with a squeal, her whole body shuddering and shaking.

The Doctor held her as she shook, her orgasm washing over her like a tide, tingling and warm. It felt different from the orgasms Rory gave her, different from the little shakes that she gave herself on occasion. She sighed as he slid their hands out of her knickers, out from under her sweater, to rest on top of her belly.

Amy intertwined their fingers, squeezing them gently. "Thanks for that," Amy said, feeling lazy and boneless. It felt so wonderful, her toes tingling and her fingertips buzzing.

"Any time," the Doctor said, squeezing her gently. He made to sit up, but Amy tugged on his hand, squeezing his fingers again.

"Where are you going?" She squirmed, feeling the hardness against her bum, but the Doctor didn't react at all - no twitch of his hips, no gasp. He seemed to be turned on, but he didn't notice it.

"We were going to see the meteor storm, remember?" The Doctor kept her clutched to his chest, like a giant plushie. "It's why we did all this in the first place."

Amy looked at him upside down, pouting. "Aw, Doctor… can't we just stay here for a little bit? After all… we are in a time machine." She squirmed against the lump poking her, and she grinned as his breath hitched the tiniest bit.

"Well…." The Doctor's voice was rough as he held her closer. "I suppose you could do with another lesson. To make sure it stuck."

"In a minute," Amy mumbled, and leaned back against him, feeling his breath ruffle the hair on the side of her head. "I'm a quick study, after all. I should let the lesson… sink in."

The Doctor chuckled and nuzzled her temple. "That you are, Amelia Pond."


End file.
